


That same old love.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't judge me, work in progress, goes into Indiana jones ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	That same old love.

To the young or rather.. young looking once more princess leia everything felt like it was the end of the world, she was stuck on the first order's main ship when she had snuck on there to try and find her son and try and get him to come home and she had completed her goal.. well somewhat. And now she was stuck on the ship. Son gone again and stuck back at a young age, forever. Or maybe he had said that to try and scare her but right now she wasn't taking any chances. She knew her son too well, of course he would have men guarding the room but she figured maybe she would take a leaf out of her.. well.. she couldn't think about him right now, she just wanted to forget him. That was the pain of loving someone and knowing they were never coming back. Not many people ever understood the true pain of watching the one you love most in the entire world walk away from you or.. fly away in this case. She had never meant anything she said.. and he had gone.. but she figured that it wouldn't have worked anyway.. she never made anything work and she never could and never would be able to. The only thing she knew how to do was be a princess or rather a General now as she was.. but then she figured she was a princess once more as she had been aged down. God this really wasn't fair but she had no time to complain. The person she normally complained to wasn't around anymore and she had to focus on getting herself out of there. Noticing a heating vent a small smile went over her face and she pursed her lips, pulling the top of it down and getting ready to climb up.

 

**"Leia.. use the force."**

 

Her brother's voice was echoing in her ears and she tried to brush it off, her brother had left her and he wasn't coming back, he'd left her before.. the other did.. and he wasn't coming back either.

 

**"Leia trust me.."**

 

Figuring the voice wasn't going away anytime soon unless she listened to it the young woman searched her feelings, remembering her son when he had been a small baby and a small smile went over her face and she felt her feet meet the vent bottom. Grinning she began to crawl along, looking for a way out, she may be his mother but she wasn't stupid enough to try and go after her son again to make him come home, well at least not today anyway.  She had to get back to her other children; Anakin and the twins Jacen and Jaina. She wasn't going to let them be left without a mother and a father just yet. _Stop thinking of him Leia. Stop it._ She breathed in a little sigh, continuing to crawl and slid out neatly at the bottom, hiding behind a abandoned clone transporter. Then she saw her.. the Millennium falcon, her once home .. Han.. han could be here.. but she couldn't hear the familiar roar of Chewie so she figured the two idiots must've lost her in something. Well.. she was going to try and find Luke in her.. maybe that would help. There was no greater ship.

 

Sneakily she ran over and up the familiar stairs hearing gun shots firing at her from all angles  just behind but she was too quick for them and sat herself down in her old chair, bringing the falcon up up and away out of the base and shot her at light speed through the galaxy. 

"Come on honey.. it's Leia.. come on.. please work for me.. I'm sure he'll come for..us..you.." She muttered, running her fingers through her hair as she pursed her lips, trying to get the falcon to work for her as she had done for Han once upon a time. " I know he'll come.. he'll always come for you." she felt tears go down her face and almost as if to comfort her the ship felt slightly warmer now as if she were trying to hug the young woman.".. we just gotta find my brother first.. I don't want to do this alone." She knew if Han didn't come back she wasn't going to be able to bring their son back without her slightly older twin, Luke. "Please honey.. you know everything." She knew the ship would help her, the ship had always been there for her when she had most needed her to be.

When she had lost Han to her father and the Empire many years ago even before Ben had been born the falcon had been there for her and sometimes she wondered if the falcon had the ghost of someone she once loved or someone Han had once loved for the falcon was almost like a mother to her but she knew that was impossible. She knew that.

She could feel night falling and a little yawn escaped her lips and she knew she couldn't fly while tired, at least not without a co-pilot. Sighing a little she put auto pilot on, hoping they'd reach Luke before morning and got herself up, heading to the main bedrooms. The old rooms she and her family had used to sleep in.. Jaina and Jacen's.. She felt a sob coming and managed to push it away before looking at the next one.. Anakin's.. then Chewie's.. then finally Kylo's..or rather her Ben's.. she couldn't bring herself to call him Kylo. He would always be her baby Ben to her, even if he wanted to be otherwise.

She pushed open the door and sighed, heading inside and looking around the room, posters and pictures of Darth Vader lined the room but she still remembered there was something with her in around here, she knew her son had always had a soft spot for her even though he pretended the otherwise."Gotcha.." She smiled a little, pulling out a scrapbook and flicked through, glancing at picture after picture.

 

 **When he was first born:** She remembered holding him in the spaceport just after he'd been born, it had been a funny birth really. He had been a couple weeks early and so he had been born on the falcon herself but she remembered how proud Han had looked just how he had looked after all the births of the others, she had felt something wrong in the air, like something was going to go wrong and she was sure her brother had felt it to but she tried to forget it , thinking he was only a small baby and surely the feeling would fade.

 

 **With his first lightsaber:** God she could never forget how cute he had looked, holding up a green lightsaber and doing badly executed Jedi moves with it. She still agreed with Han though, a good blaster by one's side could kill a Jedi instantly.

 

 **Doing the floating Jedi move:** She wasn't going to lie, on that day she had almost murdered her twin for teaching him that move, it had taken two hours and help from Uncle Chewie to get the small boy down and that had almost been the end of her tether.  God you do not understand the shock of seeing your son next to you one minute and floating on the ceiling in the next.

 

Then.she flipped the page, pictures after pictures of him as Kylo ren. Gasping slightly she felt a force flow through her and was suddenly unconscious.

 

 


End file.
